Retribution
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: After Lucina takes his life and despite his rebirth, Robin subjects the young royal to an hour of terrible suffering in retribution. Parody of "Cupcakes", so the original theme belongs to the original creator. Quite detailed and gory.


_Yes, this is a parody of the popular "Cupcakes". So credit for the story theme goes to the creator of the original story.  
_

* * *

THE HARSH LIGHT BURNED THROUGH LUCINA'S HALF-SHUT EYELIDS. Velvet was under her as she lay prone on her back, but below it was a hard table. She lifted her arm to shield herself from the light as she opened her eyes, but found the limb wouldn't move.

_"Arrgh!"_ she grumbled as the fierce glare stung her eyes. She thrust herself upwards, but was jerked back by her arm again. Finally looking at it, she saw it was bound to the table she was lying on! A thick strap connected the arm above and below her elbow, making just moving it almost an impossibility. Strangely, her other one was loose except at the shoulder.

She instantaneously tried to undo the strap pinning her arm, but her hand couldn't reach far enough- the other restrainer was hardly any more allowing. Starting to feel alarmed, Lucina realized her legs were also immobilized as she tried to step off the table. Around her, shiny red velvet carpeted the grand floor and hung from the sky-high ceiling. She had been here before; Valm Castle, but this was miles from the armies' last stopping point. _Gods, what is going on?! _

"Oh, Lucina. You're awake now! I've been waiting a while!" came a cheerful and familiar voice from behind her.

"Robin?! HELP ME! I can hardly move!" Lucina shouted, but shut up immediately when she saw Robin fully. He was grinning his genial grin, but carrying a large sword-like knife, its blade shining in the bright light. Lucina felt a tiny bead of sweat form on her neck but tried to stifle it.

"Well, well, well, I'd better get started here!" Robin said brightly as he stepped up to Lucina. His smile, rather than cheering, was nothing short of terrifying. Lucina could now feel the fear pulsing in her veins.

"Robin! Release me now!" Lucina demanded angrily, clenching her fists and trying to move her legs in her confinement. "What madness are you doing?! I am your partner!"

"Oh, I'm aware, my dear." was the calm reply. "But as you know, you killed me a while earlier! And, Lucina, I must tell you that it hurt. That was real pain like I've never felt..." Robin's voice trailed off as sadness was suggested on his face. "And so, I've decided that it's only fair I'm allowed to cause you some pain, Lucina."

"NO! Robin...!" Lucina screamed forcefully, her heart pounding with enough power to send blood rushing away from her extremities and pale her skin. "I can't die... Not... I can't!"

"Oh, I said nothing about _dying_!" Robin laughed in his jolly voice. "No, just cause you some real _pain. _Throat slitting does hurt quite a bit."

"Robin, you simpleton, I _had_ to!" Lucina ranted in her defense, feeling sweat start to form on her forehead. Again she tested the strap, but it was like metal and wouldn't budge. She looked desperately into Robin's face, her breathing heavy and fearful.

"I'm no idiot, Lucina." Robin replied with a mere smile. "In fact, I'm smart enough to know that blood loss causes drowsiness and faintness, and one of the best ways for me to safely drain some of yours is through the wrist. If I cut right, you'll lose just enough to feel sleepy, but not life-endangering."

Lucina fell silent, but began to shiver at Robin's words. She knew screaming was useless, but as he grasped her free arm and placed the blade on her wrist she couldn't hold it.

"ROBIN! STOP-!" Lucina couldn't take her eyes off the spurt of blood that shot out of her body as Robin sliced her skin with a practiced air. He looked up when she vocalized her terror, but carefully stroked her hair as he chuckled. His touch was gentle but the surging pain was sickening as her blood dripped with a loud spatter on the shiny floor.

"Lucina, stop being so frightened, please. I am not going to take your life, and if by strange chance I did, I would be able to hail Priscilla again to use her staff to revive you." Robin calmly murmured in a would-be soothing tone, but Lucina merely moaned to show her pain. The entire arm felt raw and stinging, and what remained of the sleeve stuck unpleasantly to her skin. Tears were now starting to appear behind her half-closed eyelids.

"This next one won't hurt at all. I just need some of your hair." Robin continued softly, lightly stroking her face. Lucina almost recoiled, but was unable to because of the Godforsaken straps. She didn't flinch as Robin brought his knife-sword to her forehead, grasped a small lock of fine blue hair, and sliced it off in a clean stroke. Painless, but she was noticeably different from her ordinary look, and she lowered her eyes miserably. What was next?

Now Robin was sharpening his weapon in a file located at one leg of the table, and Lucina felt the shock of pain in her arm suddenly intensify. She let out a stricken cry and started to cry again, but then an odd feeling materialized at her lower chest. Daring to open her eyes, she remained dead still for a few seconds. Robin was slowly and carefully cutting into her chest and stomach. The knife was at least a finger-length into her skin-

"AAAAHHHH! ROBIN! _STOP! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO _KILL _ME!_" Lucina shrieked in a voice she didn't even know she could make. Robin looked up momentarily, but then merely started to sing a nonsensical song in a soft voice. But why would he try to calm her down if the point was to cause her pain?

Lucina leaned back her head as far as she could to avoid the sight of her own insides. Robin, meanwhile, finished the slice and carefully parted the skin and muscle on either side of her stomach, exposing the moving organs. Lucina's heart pulsed unsteadily under her ribs, hardly visible behind her gray-pink lungs and ribcage. One seemed to be broken, but Robin ignored it and surveyed the organs.

"This could be useful in future medicine." he observed wisely. "A look into our bodies will improve our understanding of them."

Lucina didn't move. The pain was strangely almost nonexistent. Most of her feeling was the air touching her innards, and she lightly lay her hand on the bottom of the cavity, exposing the wrist. She felt disembodied rather than in agony. Letting out a deep breath, she asked in a whisper if this damage was reversible.

"Of course, I can stitch you up well. A healing staff will do the rest." Robin replied in a murmur.

Lucina was beginning to feel faint, her wrist still dripping blood steadily. And yet Robin was now going to truly cause her pain, as he revealed from his cloak a clip-like device. It was large and padded with sponge at the edges, but Lucina never saw it through her half-closed eyes. The bizarre feeling in her abdomen was dwindling, but before she could feel relief her eyes glimpsed something.

At once a scream erupted in her throat, but Robin cut it off with his knife. He was running the weapon along the length of her throat, being careful not to spill any more blood than necessary.

"Lucina, keep still. If I make a wrong move it won't be pretty!"

Lucina couldn't move if she wanted to, beyond the tremors running up and down her body. The knife glided closer, bringing ghastly pain along its path as she continued to swallow scream upon scream. All the while, Robin was singing again, in that soft and would-be calming voice. Finally, when it was an inch from her chin, he stopped and lay down his knife. Terrified to speak, Lucina closed her eyes and kept still, but the stresses building in her were becoming intolerable. How much longer would this last?

There was a moment of silence as Robin went over his plan silently. The wrenching pain came like a bolt of lightning around her inner throat, and as Lucina erupted into life in her horror, she found drawing a breath to protest was impossible. The clip was clamped onto her trachea, completely shutting off her airways and hurting with something unbelievable.

"I'm seeing how long you can last holding your breath." Robin explained in a voice sounding reassuring, despite he being the one causing the agony. 'Try not to think of breathing, Lucina. Calm yourself."

Lucina could think nothing but breathing. She had never been deprived of oxygen like this and it caused a number of unpleasant sensations. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, there was a crushing and dizzying feeling in her head and her eyelids were fluttering. Each second was like a minute as she struggled frantically to release her throat, feeling blood rush into her face. Robin watched, and when his victim twisted herself slightly onto her side he quickly replaced her, knowing her organs might slip out.

The pain was now past endurance, and Lucina finally fainted, sinking limply onto the table, her face switching to grey as her eyes closed. The sheer dizziness was so bad everything in her sight seemed to be in doubles while she silently prayed to the gods for salvation.

"Wow, a full minute and a half." Robin whispered as he gently removed the clip, careful not to puncture anything. Lucina had already lost what looked like well over half a liter of blood, spread over the table and in irregular puddles on the floor. A splash of it was even on Robin's boot, and he brushed it away with a little laugh. "Strong girl I've got here. Now for the tricky part..."

Selecting a smaller knife, Robin positioned the sharp tip at Lucina's closed eyelid and began to slice very softly. She didn't stir, and Robin then decided he should open the eye to cut the unwanted part more effectively. Hesitating briefly, he lightly pried open the eyelids with his slender fingers, all the while watching her face for any movement. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing faint, suggesting fairly advanced unconsciousness. Slowly he began to puncture the eyeball...

"AAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Lucina wailed as she thrashed her head, feeling the pain and sick feeling return along with her consciousness. Panting heavily, she knew she couldn't take anymore. Robin had to let her go now or she was going to... Going to...

"ROBIN! Stop NOW! I can't take it!" Lucina shouted, tears now leaking from her eyes. She started to thrash against the straps, but then realized none of her slashes had been closed back up. Robin took her face in both hands and looked deep into her eyes, and for the first time ever, he looked truly angry.

"No, Lucina. You showed me no mercy, so I shall show you no mercy-"

"You told me you _wanted_ to die!" Lucina protested, stilling herself as much as her exhausted body would allow. "Robin... stop..."

Robin didn't answer. He instead picked up his knife yet again, looking purposeful. "Lucina, this might be your death now. I'm going to see if you can survive a throat slice. If I lose you... Lady Priscilla will bring you back."

Lucina instantly threw her head to the side, but a sudden pain shot through her exposed throat and she recoiled at the jolt. Her back was soaking in blood and fluid from her half-exposed inner organs, and tears were mixing into the puddle. This misery was something new. It was worse than killing Robin, it was worse than watching her father die. All she wanted was to be well again.

The cold knife cut into her throat like it was rice paper. One slice ran from one side of her chin to the other in half a second, and in another half the pain started. Lucina let out a choking, strangled squeal as blood spurted out in a hot jet, and flowed freely from her mouth and nose in a matter of moments. The horrifically familiar taste of it polluted her mouth, her stomach, her very spirit as she swallowed it, but she was too weak and possessed by pain to spit it out. Weakness once again enveloped her.

Robin remained still, watching Lucina, seeing her heart start pounding like an insect's wings. He didn't smile, but he did begin to speak softly.

_The innocent are always the first victims, but the damned are always the next._

Lucina's eyes finally closed, blood drying on her chin, but her lungs still lifted lightly and her heart did not stop. Robin slowly reached out and touched his love's face anxiously. She was still a little warm.

"Miriel! I need your healing staff now!" he called over his back. Turning back to the bloody Lucina, he carefully undid her restrainers and placed both arms onto her chest, the one part of her upper body not sliced open. Tenderly he stroked her hair.

"It's done now. Thank you, my love."


End file.
